Wolf Wars-The battle begins
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: The wolves of Yellowstone were at peace, until the druid wolves launched their evil plan. Now, nobody's safe. Crystal the half-wolf finds herself in the midst of this battle, and Spark the wolf finds himself separated from his pack relying on Crystal to help him. But the two hate each other! Can they work together and find the specimen pack, or will they just argue instead?
1. Chapter one - Captured

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I bared my teeth, crouching low to the ground. A group of humans ran towards me, sending a chill down my spine. "Well would ya look at that? It's the half-wolf!" chuckled a large man with neatly trimmed brown hair. "You got that right! The father's been shipped to Alaska, and the mother is dead. What do we do with it?" A man with a pretty normal amount of black hair gruffly said. "We should do what they did with the father! But this time, give 'em to Yellowstone!" Piped up a man with shaggy dark brown hair. The other humans nodded and mumbled to each other in agreement. "Sounds like a plan! Now, let's get this half-wolf!" A man with blonde hair laughed.

I growled at the humans as they came closer, shaking all over in fear. I barked a fierce, loud bark, but that did no good. The humans got closer and closer, and I backed farther and farther away. Soon, I reached the end of the alley, a cold stone wall against my silvery fur. With a flash of fur and fangs, I leapt at the human closest to me. He held a long stick thing with a collar at the end. I suddenly felt the collar around my neck, making me yelp in terror. I was violently thrown against the hard pavement, a stinging wave of pain going over my body.

I whimpered, and was grabbed by my collar. I tried to bite the human hand that held the collar, but they were wearing a plastic thingy over it. I was thrown again into the back of their truck, my body hitting a stone flooring. I felt something dig into my fur, almost piercing my skin. The collar was taken off of my neck, and I heard a loud clang as they shut the cage door. I quickly got to my feet, scanning the area. I was in a small wire cage, so small that I could barley stand up. I heard doors slam and my eyes snapped shut, fear and panic running through my body. The area I was in was almost pitch black, a small window in the corner of the back of the truck being my only light.

I lay down in the darkness, my side pressing up against the wire. _I'm hopeless! After my mother got into a fight with those dogs... and my father was shipped away... I thought wandering the streets endlessly was the worst that could happen after all of that. And now this!? Ugh, where are they taking me? Where's 'Yellowstone'? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out..._ I thought, looking up at the dim moonlight pouring in through the window. I shifted around, trying to find a way to get comfortable in the small cage. I sighed. It was useless. I slowly closed my eyes, and yawned. I took one last look up at the light, and then curled up into a deep sleep.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

I shifted around in my sleep, before feeling the warm morning sunlight on my pelt. I shuffled my paws, and turned myself over. My stomach was warmed by the light, making me sigh happily. I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the sunlight that was filtering in the den. I looked around, the stone/dirt walls of my den still in place. I smiled. _Another perfect day!_

I turned myself back over again, and shook sleep out of my eyes. I could see the mouth of my cave-den right ahead of me. I got to my paws, shaking off the dust that clung to my grey matted fur. "Mornin' Spark" I heard Arrow, one of the patrol wolves of the pack, say. I had just began cleaning my pelt when he spoke, but looked up to say something back. "Good morning, Arrow," I smiled, before going back to cleaning myself off. Arrow walked off, and began greeting to other wolves of specimen pack. I climb-walked out of my den, to face even more blinding light.

"Hey Arrow! We got any fresh kill?" I called out. Arrow stopped and turned his head to face me. "Yeah, just look in the storage cave!" Arrow said back. I nodded an 'Okay' and then continued walking through the forest area. I made my way over a small opening that lead into a big cave. That cave had been there for hundreds of years. It was safe from the elements, and we could store many kills there for weeks without it going bad. Each wolf was allowed to take a certain amount of prey from that cave a day. It depended on your rank, like if I was alpha or beta, I would take half an elk for breakfast. If I was omega or a fetcher, I would get half a hare for breakfast. I was currently something like a delta. No, I did not have to rank, but even un-ranked I was respected in the pack. After all, I'd been in the pack from almost my first day alive.

The pack found me, a young pup, dying at the dry creek. My mother and siblings where there too, and they showed no signs of life. A bear had killed them all. My mother was a lone wolf, and seemed to have no mate. The specimen pack guessed that he either died, or had pups with her and didn't want too.

I grabbed a large rabbit and dragged it towards the den. When night time arrived, I would take another large rabbit to my den, unless it was a special night or a full moon. I sighed happily, heading into my den. _What better life could a wolf ask for?_

 **A/N: Yes, I've started a new story (Possibly series). This is more of a short introduction to the characters than a chapter, but I see a lot of potential in this story/series. I have changed some things up since I first created it, but that was only for the better. I hope you like the style that I'm writing this in (The P.O.V's.**

 **Well, The next chapter should be better, so, I better get started on it!**


	2. Chapter one - Wild Paradise

**Crystal's P.O.V**

There was a thump, and my eyes snapped open. I expected to be laying in the alley, on some sort of old blanket of rag, but I only saw the cage and metal walls of the back of the truck. At first I wondered how I got there, But then the memories of the night before came flooding into my mind. "Right... Those people who captured me." I said aloud. There was another thump, sending me flying at the other side of the cage.

"Ow!" My face hit the wire, causing me to yelp. _Why is it so bumpy?_ I asked myself. I pushed off of the wire, and sat up. I looked around, but all I could see was the metal walls of the truck. "Ugh! Let me out of here!" I growled, putting my front paws on the wire cage walls. It was no use. It wasn't so dark in the cage, so I could tell it was about mid-day. I looked to the small window, and saw daylight. I stood on my hind legs and put my front paws on the wire. Just out the window I could see tall trees. There were no buildings or humans things in sight. I looked harder, and saw rolling hills and more trees. _Where am I?_

Then another thought came to my mind. _Am I in 'Yellowstone'? It's hard to tell since I know nothing about that place..._ Suddenly, there was _another_ bump in the road. I fell down from my standing position, and my back hit the stone/metal floor of the cage. I winced in pain, but quickly scrambled to my feet. I glanced around at my surroundings again. The area seemed to be an almost empty metal room, containing the cage, a few other objects, and I. Except it was moving, and wasn't too large. _Yep, defiantly the back of a truck..._ There were lots of small bumps as the truck drove. "Rocks... We must be on a dirt road..." I mumbled to myself. The truck turned, making the cage and I slide over to the left. I felt the wire dig into my pelt, almost piercing my skin. The truck seemed to then rock back into place, and the cage and I slid back as well.

The endless sliding around and getting bumped into the air kept going on for what seemed like hours. Eventually, I lay down and dozed off to sleep. But as the cage rocked back and forth, I felt restless and mad. A few times I awoke, and shouted at the cage. "I WANT TO BE FREE! UGH! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I banged my paws against the wire cage, making it shake. I furiously leapt at the side of the cage, causing it to tumble on it's side. The wire pressed up against me, and I lay almost upside down in the small area. A thump rocked the cage back into place, and I growled in anger. "LET ME OUT!" I howled in rage. _Ugh, I'm going insane!_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the truck came to a stop. "Should we drop 'em off here?" I heard a gruff voice say. The cage slid to the side of the other side of the truck, and my head hit the wire. I swiftly got to my feet, and barked in rage, "LET ME OUT YOU FILTHY HUMANS!" I heard the truck door open, and the humans got out. "Haha, she's already acting like the half-wolf she is! Barkin' away!" A human chuckled. The back doors opened, allowing me to see where we were. The truck sat on top of a hill, and I could see many trees around. We were also in sort of a grass-land, and I could see a few ledge areas around. Then I spotted the humans. "Here lil' wolf!" Called the human with black hair. I growled in a response, my ears flattening against my head.

I backed away as the brown haired human got closer to my cage. I snarled, baring my teeth. My back pressed against the wire, so I couldn't back away anymore. The human unlatched the door of the cage, making me growl louder. _Stop! Get back!_ I felt like saying, but I was too afraid. Slowly, the human reached his hands into the cage, closer and closer to me. I barked loudly, and attempted to bite his hands. "Wait a second, we don't have to grab 'em!" The blonde human called. The humans whispered to each other for a few moments, allowing me to calm down. _What are they doing with me? What do they want?_ Suddenly, they slammed the cage door shut. A human reached over me, to the top of the cage. My blood seemed to freeze inside me for a few seconds. I felt the cage be lifted in the air, causing me to almost fall over, barley keeping my grip on the cage floor.

I was set down on the grassy ground. A mid-day breeze rustled my silvery fur. I looked out at the vast rolling hills and clumps of trees before me. _This must be 'Yellowstone'!_ I thought. "Okay, now let 'em loose!" Said the light brown haired human. The cage door creaked open, and the humans backed away. I stopped, scared and confused. _Wait! Am I supposed to go out... there? No way! Wolves are out there! They'll eat me alive!_ "C'mon mutt, go on out!" Grumbled a human with grey hair and a beard. _B-but! Ugh, I miss mom and dad... Wait, dad was a wolf! Dad was nice! Maybe... Maybe the wolves won't kill me after all..._ I still stood in the cage. Another human groaned and tapped his foot. My eyes darted back to the humans and their truck, then to the open, wonderful world before me. I slowly took a paw steep out the cage. I felt soft dirt and grass on my paw pad, and smiled. _What am I waiting for? I'm free!_ I dashed out of the tight cage, feeling the wind in my fur. I took a huge, deep breath, letting the clean air enter my lungs. I took a last glance back at the humans, and then ran as fast as I could. "I'm free!"

 **Spark's P.O.V**

Everything was perfect. I had my pack, good food, a good home, It was the life. I smiled as I tore apart my rabbit, blood covering my muzzle. "Yum!" I barked, swallowing a mouth full of tasty meat. Soon, I had chewed almost all of the meat off of the rabbit, leaving a small pile of bones. I grabbed a bone that was big enough so that I wouldn't swallow it, and chewed on it. I rolled over on my back, still chewing the bone. "Ahhh!" I sighed happily, cleaning the bone with my tongue. Chewing on a bone was a known thing that a _dog_ would do, but I enjoyed it as a pass time. Plus, I was no dog. _Ugh, filthy mutts!_ I thought, the word 'dog' entering my mind.

 _Those horrible creatures. It's hard to imagine how the majestic wolf turned into those human minions. I mean, we're meant to be wild! Wolves are beautiful, amazing animals, and dogs are... lame. They look up to humans as their master, and do everything they say! Ugh, why do they even exist? I mean, they obey anything a human says, they_ live _with humans, they eat dry pelts for food, and they're all stuck up mutts!_ I thought about how much I hated dogs for a long time. The sunlight warmed my stomach, giving me a relaxed, happy feeling. I rolled back over, the bone still in my mouth. I spit it out, and stared at it. I had cleaned the entire thing, so that it sparkled in the day-light.

"Hey spark!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head to see a black-grey furred wolf standing at the mouth of my den. "Dart! What's up?" I asked, my tail swishing back and forth. Dart was a delta, and was born in the pack. His mother and father's recent death had scared his heart, but he was still a very strong and responsible wolf. "Alpha was wondering if you would like to go on morning patrol with us tomorrow... You up for it?" Dart smiled, sitting down. "Sounds awesome! see you then!" I barked. "Great! See ya!" Dart trotted off. I sighed happily and looked down at my pile of bones. I picked up the big bone, and walked out of the den. The specimen pack had strict rules about disposing of bones. The rule was created when one wolf choked on the bone, and that wolf died. To make sure that didn't happen again, it was ideal that you would put all bones of your kills in the bone area. I went down a small hill to a big boulder. I went more downhill, and then back to the boulder. I dug up a pawfull of dirt, then placed the big bone on top of many others. I did the same with my other bones, then buried them all.

For awhile I just sat in my den, bored. _Today was a pretty normal day... I ate, I wandered camp... I wish I could have gone hunting or something..._ I looked up at the top of my den. I rolled over on my side, and let out a huff of air. After a few minutes I decided to go for a walk. I got to my feet, and shook the dust off my pelt. I began walking, a smile spread across my face. The camp was running normally, wolves walking around and laying in their dens. I sniffed the fresh, clean air. Everyone was my friend there. Everyone was kind, no one fought, everything was so peaceful. "Hey spark!" "What's up spark?" "You goin' for a walk, spark?" The wolves around me would say. _Ha, and to think... I was found dying by a dried up creek, with no friends or family... And now I have an entire pack!_ I wandered around camp, my head held high. Those were the days. Little did I know, thing would start to get much worse...

 **A/N: Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it... It took awhile to make. It's longer than my last chapter, and I would have made it even _longer,_ but it was getting boring and I didn't want to bore you guys. Now, I won't make the next chapter until I get ONE more review... Until then, I'll be here to take any suggestions on improving the story!**


	3. Chapter three - Out Of Place

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I wandered the area, in search of somewhere safe. The fresh dirt and grass under my paws felt so natural, so much better than the hard pavement from the city. I sighed and looked to the sky. _Darn! The sun is setting soon... I have to find a place to rest!_ I thought as I walked. Then, I felt a rumble in my stomach. _And some food!_

I raced around, the sun getting lower in the sky by the second. I scanned the area for anything useful, but I saw almost nothing. I sighed heavily and sat down. I seemed to be sitting right on top of a ledge, an over-look. I could see a steep and long way down on all sides, to a little valley area. At first, I thought about going down there, but it was too steep. I looked at the ground. "What do I do now?"

After minutes of sitting on the over-look, I decided that it would be no use just sitting there. _I need to find some way to at least get a place to sleep..._ I thought. Getting to my paws, I felt a breeze in my fur. I smiled briefly, but my smile didn't last long. I trotted off, facing the rest of the new place. _'Yellowstone', they call it... hm, for some reason I feel like there's much more here. Like, more creatures, more area to explore..._ I saw a place that had many, many trees. "The prey must be there!" I barked to myself, sniffing the air. Suddenly, the scent of a hare drifted to me. I took a deep sniff, and the scent was still there. _And it's fresh!_

I crouched low to the ground, my eyes focused on a big hare. I had followed the scent only a few yards until I spotted the tasty morsel. _Hm, turns out there ARE some prey here... which means there's probably a pack here. Though, the bigger prey must like it better in the forest. But if there's one thing I have to worry about, it's those_ wolves _. I know there must be at least some here, with all this prey and no humans!_ I though as I watched the hare. At the exact right moment, I used my hind legs to spring up in the air, flying towards the hare. It jumped back, panicked and afraid. I growled, baring my teeth as I neared the prey. The hare leapt away, dodging my powerful hit. I tumbled to the ground, grunting as I hit it. The hare hopped away at full speed, as I chased it. I ran until my legs ached from running, and the forest I saw earlier was just a few paw steps away. I stopped going, panting like mad. "UGH! Stupid hare... It's gotten away! I'm starving too..." I mumbled to myself. Then I noticed that it was much darker than before.

The sun was about to set fully, sending a shiver down my spine. "Aw man... If I don't find food or shelter soon, wolves will find me and eat me alive!" I whimpered. Frozen in one place, I tried to calm myself down. _Dad was a wolf! He was kind... he didn't eat me or mom! I just hope if I encounter any wolves, they realize that I'm one of them... Sort of. But I'm only HALF-wolf! Ugh, what to do, what to do!?_ I began to pace around nervously. Before I knew it, the sun was gone for the night. I shivered as I began to walk into the forest. "This is my only hope... If I can find a den... Any den, then I'm safe. But the chances of that..." I muttered under my breath, not wanted anyone to hear me. The night breeze swirled around me, rustling my fur. I crept around, scared that I might bump into anything along the way.

I stopped, dead in my tracks. I heard paw steps nearby, and my blood seemed to freeze inside me. The scent of company-other wolves, swirled around me. There was rustling, sending a shiver down my spine. Many, many dark shadows appeared around me. I crouched close to the ground, glancing around nervously. I trembled, the other wolves circling me. "P-p-please... I-I mean n-no harm!" I stammered, almost choking on my words. I heard a chuckle, and allowed a whimper to escape my throat. A big, black-grey wolf walked up to me, the moonlight shinning on his fur. "And what do we have here?" I crouched even lower to the ground, my stomach almost pressing up against the dirt and grass. "Hm, and what is it I smell on you?" The big wolf asked, sniffing me. I tried to act brave, and forced myself to my feet. "I smell... DOG. And, HUMANS. And if there's one thing us wolves don't like, it's those two things..." Growled the wolf, coming closer to me so that I could see his sharp fangs. "I-Wait, you-" I began, but for some reason I just seemed to trail off. "WELL?!" Snapped the black-grey wolf impatiently, glaring at me. I whined. "My-m-my, father was a-a wolf... and my mother was a... was a dog... The humans-they, they sent me here!" I stammered, crouching down again. "Is that so?" Snarled the wolf.

Before I knew it, about twenty more shadows emerged from the darkness. Mixed colors of different wolf pelts swirled in my head, making me dizzy. Low growls were soon heard, making me tremble more than ever. I backed away from the big wolf, but almost bumped into another wolf behind me. I glanced around as they closed in on me, trying to crouch down into a little ball. The big wolf growled, coming up to me. "Druid pack... attack!" I yelped in panic as many, many wolves piled on top of me. "N-n-no! P-p-please! Don't hurt me... I-I'll go away!" I whimpered, shaking the wolves off me. "Not on our watch!" Laughed a dark grey wolf, lunging at my side. I felt the wolf bite me in the side, pain running through my body. The fangs stung me as they sunk into my flesh, and I kicked around in fear and pain. "Stop!" I cried, pushing at the wolf. He looked up at me, then bit harder. "UGH!" My blood streamed down my silvery fur, and I shook my body hard. The wolf clung to my pelt like one of those fleas they had back in the city. More and more pain jolted through me, making tears roll down my cheeks. "STOP!" Snapped the big wolf suddenly. The wolf that bit me let go, leaving me bleeding on the ground. "Yes, alpha..." Mumbled the dark-grey wolf, slinking away. I opened my eyes for a few seconds, seeing the big wolf come towards me. "I have a plan... We can use this _mutt... "_ The 'alpha' chuckled. I felt dizzier than ever, and coughed a little. After that, everything went black.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

I rolled over on my back, staring up at the stars. _Ah, this is the life..._ I lay just at the mouth of my den. Everyone else was asleep, but I was always awake at that time. It was the best time to look at the stars, and remember my family. I lay there, the night breeze cooling me down. I looked through the open area in the canopy of trees above me, the moon and stars shinning and twinkling.

 _Hey mom, and sis. I hope you are with dad right now, having a good time. Things are going great here at the specimen pack, and I have lots of friends. Tomorrow, we'll go on a patrol. I'm sorry that I can't see or hear you guys, but I want you to know that... I love you all. Today was a pretty lazy day, but I will do more tomorrow. Please, guide me down this road of life, and keep me safe. Love you guys..._ I sent my thoughts up to mom and my sister, and hopefully whoever my father was. I sighed afterwards. A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched the constellations, which showed a small pup and a beautiful wolf. "Mom and sis..." I sniffled, a smile spread across my face.

I would lay out there for hours, just watching the stars. I remembered the very first memories I had...

 _I opened my eyes, sunlight almost blinding me as I looked around. I was in a small den, another pup next to me. I looked behind me to see a beautiful, white-silver furred female wolf, my mother. "Hello, spark!" She giggled, licking my nose. I laughed a little, then stood up on my wobbly legs. I tried to walk forwards, my balance, terrible. I fell to the ground, grunting a bit. My mom looked me in the eyes, and nuzzled me. "You'll get it next time!" She sounded so kind and encouraging..._

 _I tumbled over my little sister, both of us giggling. We ran down a big hill, our fur blowing in the wind. My mother followed us, smiling as always. I laughed, leaping at my sis. "Ah!" She laughed, as we fell over on each other. We got up, laughing, giggling and smiling. My mom licked each of us, and then we took off again..._

They were both very short memories, so I couldn't remember much. The rest of my life as a pup, was history. The next memory was sad, and made me want to cry...

 _I lay there, on the side of the river bank. Blood gushed from my little body, and I cried madly. When I opened my eyes, I saw the dry creek bed. I turned my head, to see my sister laying next to me. "Sis!" I cried, crawling over to her. She coughed, blood covering her body. "Siiiiiiiis!" Tears streamed down my face. After a few moments, she stopped breathing and was still. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I sobbed, throwing my paws over her lifeless body. Then I heard a gasp for breath. "MOM!?" I leapt to my feet, slowly slinking over to a white-grey wolf's body. She lay on the ground as well, wounds and scars covering her. "Spark-" She coughed, looking at me. "M-m-mooooom!" I cried. She gasped for breath, looking at me. "Spark-Go... You... Need to survive..." She choked. I sobbed. My mother's chest rose and lowered for the last time, before it stopped. "MOM! What's happening!? Who did this!" I cried. There was no answer. A few moments later, I fainted._

That had been the very last memory I had before I found myself here. The wolves of the specimen pack raised me, and they saved my life. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away. "At least it's all over now... and I have an amazing life. Now, time to go to sleep!" I told myself. I walked back into my den, and lay down. _Goodnight, mom... Goodnight, sis..._

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it! Sorry that spark's P.O.V was really short, I just had no idea what to write! Well, I better get to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter four - Distraction

**Crystal's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open, the feeling of stone and dirt against my flank. "Huh!?" I said, kicking my paws around in a crazy panic as I scrambled to my feet. I was in a large cave, with stone and packed soil for walls. The cave looked old, though I could see some paw marks on the sides that had probably been efforts to make the cave bigger. A pile of stones and boulders lay against the opening of the cave, my only source of light being a hole where nothing blocked the day light.

 _Now I remember! The humans... those wolves who captured me..._ I thought, examining the cave. _They've imprisoned me! I need to escape, now!_ I took one look at the pile of boulders and stones before leaping at them. I smashed my entire body against the wall, but nothing moved or changed. A stinging pain washed over my body, but I knew I had to keep trying. "LET. ME. OUT!" I snarled, kicking and pawing at the pile of stones. I felt like I was in that truck again, humans keeping me in a cage. _No, I will not let myself stay here! I've wandered alone in a big, dangerous city, been captured by humans, only to escape and be captured by wolves!? No, I'm no longer the half-wolf who pleases everyone around her; I'm going to escape, and show them who I really am!  
_

Though, no matter how hard I tried, the pile of stones and boulders didn't move at all. Panting and aching in pain, I lay down on the stone floor. _It's useless! I'm trapped!_ I thought, wheezing and gasping for breath. The small shaft of sunlight poured down on me, lighting up the area. Hunger, pain, and exhaustion tugged at me, making me want to throw up in agony. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, then breathed it out. _What do I do now? I'm captured, alone, hungry..._ Just as I thought those thoughts I heard pawsteps nearby.

At first, I thought it was another wolf in the cave with me, but then I saw someone just outside the stone pile. "Hello?" I growled, trying to make out who this wolf was. It was a male wolf, with a dark grey pelt and a scar on his shoulder. The wolf grunted, throwing a piece of some sort of meat into the cave through the hole in the pile. "Eat up," He muttered, his voice gruff and emotionless. I pawed at the meat, before stepping away from it. "Why should I?" The male wolf chuckled, but it sounded more like a raspy cough. "Because it's the only food you got for today, mutt!" He barked. With that, the wolf left, leaving me and the meat.

I pawed at the meat that I was given, then sniffed it carefully. _Rabbit meat? No, I don't smell any rabbit..._ I thought, inspecting it. Eventually, I found that the meat was some old, chewy, half-eaten elk. I nibbled on the meat, but it tasted like acid in my mouth. "Yuck! This is HORRIBLE!" I snarled, pushing the meat away from me. I lay down and waited about an hour before taking another bite. The meat was chewy and old, but surprisingly I ate it all. After my meal of sticky meat, I paced around in a few circles before laying down. I yawned, though I was not tired. _Ugh, I hope I don't stay here long... What do they plan to use me for? I'm just a half-wolf half-dog! Why didn't they kill me on the spot?_ Questions swirled around in my head. I grumbled a little, shook my head free of those questions, and forced my eyes shut.

I woke up to find that it was late afternoon, and the wolves who had captured me seemed very busy. "Uh..." I groaned, getting to my feet. I was still in the cave, but the sound of pawsteps outside were echoing through the my mind. "What are they doing?" I asked aloud. Before I could take a second to think, there was a loud howl. "BRING THE PRISONER!" The words echoed in my brain, causing me to wince at the loud sound. _Wait, the prisoner is me! They're taking me out of this horrible place! I have to try to run!_ Thoughts swirled in my mind. Soon after the howl, I heard louder pawsteps come closer to the cave. The mixed scents of many wolves drifted closer, and I backed farther into the cave. Many, many wolves came up to the pile of stones, mumbling to each other. I growled, my ears folding back against my head. A familiar scent came to me, causing me to shiver. _The alpha, the big wolf who had some 'plan' of what they would do with me..._ I thought. But for the first time, I noticed that I had missed some details about him the night before. He had a lrage scar running down his face, and a couple more scars on his flank and shoulder. _I must have been in so much fear that I didn't notice..._ I thought.

Suddenly, the alpha wolf spoke. "Get the half-wolf mutt now! Keep a good hold on her, and make sure she doesn't escape. Then, follow my lead." The alpha ordered. Quickly, two wolves tore at the boulder and rock pile, opening up a hole wide enough for me to escape. _This is it! I have to make my move, and fast!_ I lunged for the opening, but many, many of the wolves leapt in to hold me back. I felt one wolf get a hold of my scruff, causing me to kick and bite in rage. "GET OFF ME!" I snarled, peeling back my lips to reveal my wolf-like fangs. But it was too late. I was soon pinned down, and carried off into the forest.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

A sudden panicked howl erupted, the sound of terror ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes, the howl followed by a series of barks. _Huh!? What the-?_ I thought, the fur standing up on my back. "Druid wolves!" Another howl announced, causing my ears the perk up. _DRUID WOLVES!? On our territory!? What do fang and his pack want NOW!?_ Fang was the leader of the druid pack, and was always up to no-good.

I sprang to my feet, and sprinted out of the den. More panicked wolves ran with me, through camp and into the forest. The whole pack was gathered, and I could barley see my own paws in front of me. "Druid wolves!?" "What do they want!?" "Fang and his pack again?" Confused and scared murmurs came from the crowd.

"Fang..." I heard alpha mutter. I carefully pushed forward, until I was staring a druid wolf right in the face. Fang peeled back his lips, showing his menacing white teeth that he was named after. "Hello, _Alpine..._ " Chuckled Fang, facing alpha. _Alpine? That's alpha's name? Hm, learn something new everyday..._ I thought, looking at alpha.

"What are you doing on our territory? What do you want!?" Spat Alpha-No, Alpine. Fang laughed, smiling devilishly.

Alpha growled, staring at Fang.

"We have a gift for you, actually..." Fang said. A wave of confusion swept over the specimen pack, and there was a long silence. _A gift!? What is he up to?_ I thought, tilting my head to the side. Fang nodded towards his beta, and his beta padded off into the crowd of druid wolves. The beta came back with a few other wolves, and shoved one wolf forward.

The wolf had matted patches of fur, and looked slightly like a husky dog. _Have they brought us a dog?_ I thought, inspecting the creature. I was a female, it looked like a wolf, but strangely also looked like a husky. "We found this half-wolf half-dog on the edge of our territory. Do whatever you want with her, we don't care..." Muttered fang, looking at the half-wolf. _She's half-wolf half-DOG!? Dogs are undignified, flea-bitten mutts... and one wolf happened to breed with one to make her!? What was she even DOING in the forest?_ Many, many questions appeared in my mind. The half-wolf whined a little as she looked at me. I glared at her, wrinkling my muzzle in disgust.

"Fang, we don't want this half-dog wolf... Why are you giving her to us!?" Alpha snarled, his icy stare causing some druid wolves to shiver. "Too late!" Fang snapped, coming close to biting alpha's snout. "She's yours. I gave her to you, and your going to keep her!" Alpha jumped back in surprise, the fur on his back standing up. The beta of the druid wolves gave the half-wolf a violent shove, making her stumble closer to us. I snarled at the half-wolf, making her whimper in fear. _Stupid, helpless, weak mutt! Alpha will make sure that you don't end up with us, and that's for sure!_

The half-wolf padded back towards the druid wolves, fear in her eyes. The beta druid wolf growled, and slashed her paw at the half-wolf. The half-wolf leapt back, a bloody wound from the scratch running down her snout. Alpha growled at fang, and opened his mouth to say something. But before alpha could speak, Fang and his pack sprinted away. There was a long stretch of silence.

Alpha stared at the half-wolf, confusion in his eyes. He sighed, then turned back to walk off, motioning for the half-wolf to come. "Wait! No, you can't-" I barked, running up to alpha. "We have no choice. I don't know why fang gave us this half-dog, but we have to at least keep her at camp. I will find out what fang is up to, but for now this half-wolf will stay in the cave..." Alpha mumbled. I gasped. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! So what, even if she's trapped in the cave, I DON'T WANT A HALF-WOLF IN OUR CAMP!_ Mixed thoughts clouded my mind. But before I could say another word, we were walking back to camp; With a filthy half-wolf half-dog following us.

 **A/N: Wow! Sorry that I haven't wrote anything for this story in awhile... But here it is! Chapter four is here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But please, give me some reviews of your opinion! Thanks for reading, and make sure to look out for chapter five to find out what Fang is up to!**


	5. Chapter five - A Bad Choice

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I lay there on the floor of yet ANOTHER cave, my flank pressed up against the packed dirt. It had been about two or three days since I was 'Given' to the 'Specimen pack', and I was sick of being trapped.

"What do these wolves want with me?!" I sighed, looking at the dirt wall across from me. "I'm only a half-wolf... Why can't they let me go!?"

The cave that I was in was a new cave, and was very different than the cave back at the druid pack camp. For one, it had dirt and soil walls instead of stone. The floors were also dirt, as well as the blockade that kept me in. My only source of light was a small gap in the dirt wall that blocked me in.

I sighed once more, the fresh dirt and soil scent seeming to cling to my pelt. I pushed myself to my feet, and shook off some of the packed soil that stuck to my fur. But no matter how hard I shook, little pieces of dirt still remained on my pelt. I groaned, laying back down. The shaft of sunlight that came from the gap shone down on me, making my fur glow.

I rolled over on my back, the daylight lighting up my belly. I stared at the dirt ceiling, a wave of boredom seeming to wash over me. _I've been here for days... I don't wanna live my life like this!_ I thought, still looking up at the ceiling. _What do they plan to do with me?! Keep me trapped here forever! Ugh..._ I grunted a little before rolling back over.

Suddenly, the sound of pawsteps and the scent of a wolf came near. _Looks like dart's back to give me my daily meal..._ I thought, looking up through the gap. I had learned the names of the wolves who fed me everyday, because I could always hear other wolves calling for them. Soon, I knew that I was mainly fed by dart, A wolf with a blackish pelt, but sometimes I was fed by a snow colored wolf named snow; The beta of the specimen pack.

"Here's your food," Muttered dart, throwing in a small piece of rabbit meat. I grunted and pawed at the meat. It was fresh kill, as usual, but only a small bit of it. _Well, I get smaller meals than I did in that druid pack, but at least it's good food!_ I thought. Dart stood there for a few more seconds, before trotting away. I sat down and took a bite of the meat, then gulped it down. After a few more bites, the meat was all gone.

"I wish there was some way for me to escape," I mumbled to myself, licking my paws. "But the only way would be if I was freed from the outside; The dirt barrier is packed and strong!"

I sighed, lying back down again. Soon, my eyelids began to get heavy; the boredom inside me was making me tired. I yawned, letting my eyes close. _Well, until my 'miracle' happens that will free me of being trapped, I guess I'll have to let myself rest..._ I thought, trailing off into a deep sleep.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

 _A half-wolf mutt, in OUR camp! I can't believe it! And alpha is even letting her have fresh kill!_ I thought, sitting at the mouth of my den. _What is the druid pack up to anyway? Randomly giving us this half-dog... I don't like it one bit! I HAVE to do something about this!_ I had been thinking about talking to alpha for every one of the few days that the half-wolf was with us. _Sure, sure, she's trapped in a cave... But still, it seems wrong... I have a bad feeling and I'm going to make sure alpha does something about it!_

I stood up, taking a brief sniff of the air. _But... What if something bad comes out of this? What if I'm making the wrong choice-No, this is the right thing to do. At least I think it is..._ I thought, beginning to walk towards alpha's den.

As I padded closer to alpha's den, I continued to think about how much I hated dogs. _And now, we practically HAVE a dog in OUR camp! So, she's half-wolf... She seems like a mutt to me!_ I thought. Suddenly, I stumbled over a small rock, causing me to almost fall into alpha's den. Luckily, I caught myself, and slowed to a trot as I entered a big cave-den.

"Hello, spark." Alpha said, laying down in the back of the den. "What brings you here?"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "It's about that half-wolf... Alpha, I have a strange feeling. You need to do something-" I was cut off by alpha's sigh. He got to his feet, and looked me in the eyes. "Spark," He began in a serious tone of voice, "I know you hate dogs." I nodded, looking down. Alpha cleared his throat and spoke again.

"We're all troubled and confused by the fact that Fang gave us this half-wolf," I could clearly see where he was going, and what he was about to say, so I cut alpha off. "But alpha! You don't understand; She's not meant to be here! Fang is up to something bad, I know it!" I barked, meeting alpha's eyes.

There was a moment of silence. Alpha sighed, and looked up at the sky. "I know too, spark. In fact, I was planning to send a patrol out to the druid pack territory to check things out, but there are many problems that might occur!" I grunted. "What are these problems?" I asked.

"There are many problems, my friend. First off, Fang would probably kill any patrol I send out unless I'm in that patrol! But I can't be in that patrol, because I can't leave the rest of the wolves here!" Alpha explained. "I could watch over all of the rest of the wolves!" I blurted out. Alpha looked me sternly in the eyes.

"No spark, you'd have to have help. Plus, all of our best wolves would be out on patrol with me in case Fang attacks the patrol wolves and I! It's too risky; We'll just have to wait and find out what Fang's up to-" He explained. "No!" I barked, almost growling at alpha. "Sorry spark, but I don't want to start a fight with you!" Alpha said. I breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Sorry Alpha... I just wanted to make sure-" But this time alpha cut me off.

"No, your right. I'll send out a patrol tomorrow at dusk." He said coldly. "But," I began, confused. "No spark, I trust you." Alpha said, staring me in straight in the eyes. "Okay alpha, um... Goodnight..." I barked, noticing that it was dusk at that time as well. Alpha smiled and went back into the back of his den.

 _Wow, alpha changed his mind fast! I hope I'm making the right decision..._ I thought, padding back towards my den. But the fact that the bad feeling still clung to me made me nervous... And little did I know, things were going to get bad soon...

 **A/N: Chapter five, done! This chapter is really more of a filler, and it's not very long, but I didn't want to bore you guys too much! The next chapter will probably be a lot longer, plus it'll be very important! Things are going to change, so make sure to keep reading! I'm not begging you for reviews, but they're always appreciated!**


	6. Chapter six - Surprise

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I lay there, on the dirt floor of the cave, a sad, bored look on my face. Another day had nearly passed; Dusk was only about an hour away. The whole day had been filled with the same usual boredom. _Ugh..._ I thought, shuffling my paws a bit.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud howl made my ears perk up. "Huh!?" I thought aloud, quickly sitting up.

"DART, ARROW, SNOW, PINE, AND ALL OF THE OTHER WOLVES WHO WERE IN THE MEETING LAST NIGHT; COME TO MY DEN!" The howl said. _Are there others attacking? What are they doing?_ I thought, tilting my head to the side. Though, my question was answered my the next howl.

"Today, we'll go on patrol to the druid pack territory. The wolves who weren't in last nights meeting will stay here with spark..." It was obviously the alpha of the specimen pack speaking. There were a few excited barks and howls before the sound of many wolves running came by the cave I was in. _A patrol? Hm..._ I thought, peering through the gap in the dirt blockade.

I squinted, and managed to catch a glimpse of the wolves that the alpha had called running off into the forest. Before I could turn my head to get a better view, I slipped on the dirt that I was standing on and fell back down into the cave. "Oof!" I grunted as I landed, barley catching myself.

Camp seemed quieter than usual, with more than half the pack gone. It was almost peaceful there, sitting in the dirt cave. I took a moment to get back up against the dirt wall and look through the gap, inspecting the area. It seemed like I hadn't seen the outside world in so long, and even though I could only get a few glimpses of it, I wished I could be out there.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but the patrol group didn't come back. I started to wonder what had happened, but then I remembered how long a journey was from the druid pack territory to the specimen pack territory when I was being taken there. _They must still be traveling..._ I thought, laying down on the soil floor of the cave.

The only real signs that the pack members that were left still remained in the territory was the sound a pawsteps or occasionally a bark. Everything felt so quiet, so lonely.

Suddenly, a familiar scent drifted towards me. At first I couldn't tell what the scent was, and had to take a deep sniff to try to recognize it. My ears perked up, and for some reason I felt scared. The scent seemed to swirl around me, making me confused. _Is it the alpha and his patrol?_ I asked myself, thinking hard. _No... Not them... This scent is different._

A few confused barks told me that the others had smelled it too. I quickly leapt to my feet, alert and scared. Suddenly, as the scent came closer, I realized exactly what it was.

"DRUID WOLVES!"

 **Spark's P.O.V**

I sat atop alpha's cave-den, scanning the area. Suddenly, an all to familiar scent drifted towards me. "DRUID WOLVES!" I frightened howl announced.

The words 'Druid Wolves' sent a shiver down my spine. _It can't be! Alpha and the others just went out to-_ I thought, squinting to see if there really were druid wolves. What I saw made me gasp. The entire druid wolf pack was coming right towards camp.

I knew we couldn't face all those wolves, after all, half the pack was out on the patrol! For a few panicked moments, I wondered what to do. Suddenly, a splitting howl erupted from the druid pack. "ATTACK!" The howl ordered, making me jump in surprise. Before I could get a chance to catch my breath, the druid wolves invaded our camp. I swiftly leapt off of alpha's cave-den, and sprinted towards the mob of wolves.

The sun was low in the sky, which made the shadows seem to stretch out across the entire camp. Bright oranges and yellows shone in the sunset as wolves clashed together. I launched myself towards a white druid wolf with grey patches of matted fur, lips peeled back to show my fangs. The white wolf swiftly dodged my attack, and jumped at one of the other specimen wolves. I snarled, knocking the white wolf off of the specimen wolf, leaving a bloody wound on her flank.

Suddenly, a dark grey druid wolf spun around and bite at me, but I dodged the attack and pinned that wolf down. He growled, snapping at me, but he didn't do me any damage. I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh and fur on his shoulder, hearing him yelp in pain. I clamped my jaws down on his shoulder until he was almost crying in pain, then let him go. The dark grey wolf tried to run, but with one swift blow of my paw he was knocked to the side.

I took a few seconds to look around me. _We're losing! If we don't get out of here soon, there'll be no specimen pack left!_ I thought, staring at the horrible scene. "Retreat!" I yelled over the sound of growling and yelping. I saw one specimen wolf sprint away, into the forest and far down the mountain. But to my surprise, no others followed. "I said, retreat! Specimen pack, retreat!" I howled. But when I looked around me, that was when I noticed that there were barley any specimen wolves left.

 _Alpha knew this would happen! I shouldn't have changed his mind, or we wouldn't be losing!_ I thought, watching druid wolves tear at the specimen wolves left. _I have to get everyone out!_ Quickly, I ran up to a light grey furred male wolf, who I recognized as Sprint. "Sprint! Get out of here!" I said firmly. Sprint was a loyal wolf, and one of my best friends. "But spark-" He began, slashing his paw at a druid wolf. "GO! EVERYONE, GO NOW!" I yelled. At those words, I saw many, many specimen wolves fly by me.

I panted in panic, and glanced around to see if I missed anyone. It was a horrible place to be at that time... There were a few specimen wolf bodies laying on the ground, with bloodsoaked pelts... and also a few specimen wolves still fighting. I could also see one or two druid wolf bodies, laying lifelessly on the ground. _Looks like everyone who's alive or deciding to keep fighting are gone... Time for me to go myself before I become dead meat!_ I thought. It felt horrible leaving so many wolves still fighting, but I had no choice. I began to run off, but one black wolf leapt at me. I growled, knocking the black wolf away.

As I ran, I felt some sadness and some fear in my heart. _This is horrible! How will I find alpha again to tell him? Ugh... I wish this was all a nightmare!_ I thought. But suddenly, I had a feeling I was missing someone. A loud yelp echoed in my ears. I ran towards the sound and soon came to the cave where the half-wolf had been. _Right! The half-wolf... But she might as well die. I don't care about that filthy-_ I didn't have time to finish my thoughts before I heard another yelp. My head spun around to see that two druid wolves, A black wolf with a scar running from his shoulder to his flank, and a dark grey wolf with a scar covering one eye, had dug out the cave barrier.

"D-don't kill me!" A scared voice barked. "You can't tell us what to do, mutt!" The black wolf snarled. "What did you even want with me, and this pack of wolves?" Snapped the voice of the half-wolf. "You were a diversion, flea-bitten half-dog! We gave you to them to confuse them so that they'd come searching for us! Then, we would sneak by the wolves who went searching, and attack the rest of the pack while they were weak!" Chuckled the dark grey one. "But now it's too late, and you're going to die!"

 _A diversion... We should've known!_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a panicked yelp. "Ah!" It was the half-wolf. For some reason, even though I tried to fight it off, I leapt in front of the half-wolf. "RUN!" I snapped, staring at the druid wolves. "Your protecting me!?" She said surprised. "Not one bit! Just run!" I growled harshly. The half-wolf sighed and sprinted away, but stopped at the edge of camp.

"What are YOU doing, protecting that mutt?" The black druid wolf chuckled. "I'm not protecting her, I'm just..." I trailed off. The two wolves laughed, and I growled. "You'll pay, druid wolves!" I snapped. I leapt on top of the black wolf, raking my claws down his back to re-open his wound. "UGH! OWWW!" He screamed in agony, flinging me off of him. I landed swiftly on the ground, and jumped towards the dark grey wolf. But the black wolf was mad, and he managed to pin me down. I snarled, biting at him as he pinned me to the ground.

"Haha, who's so tough now?" He asked, sinking his sharp fangs into my leg. "OW!" I yelped, kicking at him. But it was no use. Suddenly, a flash of light grey fur went by me. "What are you doing!?"I snapped at the half-wolf as she pushed the black wolf off of me. "You saved me, I saved you." She muttered. "Now, let's get the heck out of here!"

I ran with the half-wolf, towards the exit of camp. _I can't believe what has happened. I'm leaving the rest of my pack, with a half-wolf mutt by my side..._


	7. Chapter seven - Lonely

**Crystal's P.O.V**

 _What just happened?_ I thought, looking back at the specimen pack camp. The male wolf with a grey pelt and I had just barley escaped from the total chaos of the attack. I took a moment to just think.

 _That grey wolf saved me from the druid wolves... and I saved him..._ Just thinking those words shocked me. I looked over at the grey male, to see that he was busy cleaning his wound on his leg. I trotted over towards him, and sat down. "It looks like they messed your leg up badly..." I muttered, hoping to seem friendly.

"What does it matter to you?" The wolf grunted, glaring at me. _Yup, he hates me already. Though, I can't leave him alone here, bleeding... I have to try again._

"Um, I just don't want to leave you bleeding after you saved me," I began, sitting down. The wolf grunted. He bent down to lick his leg, blood gushing from the wound.

I took a minute to sit there, watching this wolf. "Hey! You're that wolf, Spark! The wolf that the alpha told to guard the camp-" I blurted out, suddenly realizing who he was.

The wolf's muzzle wrinkled into a snarl. My ears flattened against my head. I could hear a low growl rumble in his throat. "Are you trying to make me feel worse?" He said coldly. My tail darted between my legs, and a shiver was sent down my spine. "N-n-no!" I stammered, watching him lean down to lick his leg once more.

"I-I just thought... I thought... That Spark might be your name!" I sputtered, standing up quickly. The grey wolf glared at me, before going back to cleaning his wound. "Well, your right. I'm spark. Now are you happy, _mutt_!?" He snarled. I bared my teeth when he said the word, 'mutt'. _I'm tired of these wolves calling me 'mutt'..._ I thought, stepping towards spark.

"Um, excuse me, but I have a name too, and it's _Crystal_." I growled. Spark glared once more. "Alright, _Crystal_..." He muttered between licks. I sat back down, my hind planted in the dirt. After a few moments of silence, spark spoke again. "Would you PLEASE just leave? I'm sort of trying to clean off this wound so I can find alpha sooner..." He grumbled. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't want to walk on that wound for a few days, if I were you-" I said, inspecting the bloody bite. Spark growled. "Thanks for the advice, mutt..." I interrupted, "It's CRYSTAL!" Spark looked up at me with his muzzle wrinkled. "Yes, yes, CRYSTAL!" He mumbled, turning back to lick the wound. "Anyway, if you can see, I sort of NEED to get to alpha as soon as possible, so I can't wait 'A few days' before I can walk!" Spark said. I grunted.

"Fine. Try to walk on that wound. You'll be killed within the first few hours of traveling!" I said coldly. Spark bared his teeth and turned to face me.

"And do you know any way that I WON'T be killed, genius?" Spark snapped. There was an awkward silence. "Well, the one that I do know that you'd need would be help. That wound would need to be cleaned very well, but you'd still need help walking on it," I explained, remembering what I had learned while in the human city.

"How do you even know all this!?" Spark asked, tilting his head to the side. I smiled a little. "I had to care for my mother after a group of stray dogs attacked her. She had a similar wound on her leg, so I know what's best for you right now." I said, my head high. "Hm, you know what's best for me, eh? Well, what happened to your mother?" Spark said unsure. The memory of my mother's death struck me in the face. I looked down sheepishly, and pawed at the ground. "She died..." I mumbled. Spark sprang to his feet, letting out a small yelp as he must have felt pain in his wound from doing so.

"Then why should I listen to you!? She died, so why wouldn't I die!?" He snarled. I backed away in fright. "Because she had more wounds, and they were worse! That's what caused her to die!" I stammered. Spark stopped, and sat back down. More silence. "Well," Spark cleared his throat. "I think it's time for me to go and find alpha. Um, goodbye... Crystal." He said. I sighed and looked away. _There is no way for me to help this wolf... He's too stubborn! Well, I guess I should be free like I've always wanted to be..._ I thought.

I slowly got to my paws and nodded respectfully to spark. "Are you sure there's no way for me to help?" I asked, looking at him. Spark looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I don't need your help." He muttered under his breath, barley loud enough for me to hear. I sighed once more before turning around. I heard a loud, painful yelp, which was probably spark getting up on his bad leg.

I felt like I should've stayed with him, but I had already made my decision. I continued padded down the dirt forest floor, until my pace quickened into a walk, and then a run. Soon, spark was far behind me... And a new life was in front of me. Even though I felt a twinge in my stomach to go back, I continued on. _I may be leaving spark behind... But I'm leaving him for a better life._

 **Spark's P.O.V**

 _Well... This is just great! I'm wounded, alone in the forest, separated from my pack, and now I have to find them! I wouldn't be alone if I'd let that mutt, Crystal, stay, but I don't need her help..._ Thoughts swirled in my mind. Crystal was now long gone, and there was no finding her. I sat in the forest, looking around. It seemed like I was the only wolf in the world... It seemed like no one was there but me. The feeling of being alone made me uneasy; Bringing back memories of my puphood. I shivered at the thought.

After some time I decided that I would have to move on and find the pack. Slowly, I got to my paws. "Ow!" I yelped in pain, feeling my leg throb. I shut my eyes tight, pain jolting through me. My leg continued to hurt as I took a few stumbles forward. I yelped once more as the pain throbbed harder. I waited a few seconds before stumbling another step. _This is hopeless! I'm dead meat! For crying out loud, I can't even walk!_ I thought, looking pitifully down at the ground. _But... I can't fail my pack again. I have to warn alpha! I must be tough, no matter what the world throws at me!_ My expression changed from a sad stare to a determined smile.

I took a big step forward, taking a second to glance at my wound. I noticed that the bleeding had finally stopped, though the pain didn't show any signs of ending. I gritted my teeth in unbearable pain as I swiftly padded on. _Let's see... In order to find my pack, I must head towards the druid wolf camp; The place where they were heading. But what direction is that? Hmm... From where I am, the druid wolf camp should be North-East of here..._ I thought, sniffing the air. The pain in my leg had decreased, but I still felt throbbing. _Alright, now that that's sorted out, I should get going!_ I looked at the orange/yellow sunset, and muttered, "Don't worry alpha, I'm coming!"

I stumbled as I walked, stopping every few moments to sniff the air. _I hope I'm going to right way... It's been awhile since I left that clearing that crystal and I were in, but I shouldn't be too far because of my leg holding me back._ I thought, looking down at the wound. _In fact, I probably went in a giant circle! Ugh, I'm confused... But I need to get to alpha as fast as possible!_ I stared up at the sky. The orange/yellow sunset had faded to a black star dotted night sky. I sighed. I had wasted hours of time running around in circles, and was exhausted. I glanced around for any place to rest, but it seemed I'd be digging my own hole to sleep in.

Warily, I padded over to a spot under a tree. I lifted one of my front paws and tore into the soft dirt, and then did the same with my other. But as soon as I dug my left paw into the dirt, I felt pain jolt through my body. I glanced back at my wound to see that the digging had made it worse. A small trickle of blood came from my leg, the crimson liquid dripping down onto the dirt. I sat back on my hind and bent down the lick the wound. My tongue cleaned most of the blood off after a few moments, but I knew that I couldn't dig anymore or else I would bleed more. I groaned, laying down on the ground.

 _I guess I'm sleeping under the night sky tonight..._ I thought, laying down over my small dent in the ground. The feeling of sleeping out in the open made me worried, and I felt a nervous feeling as I lay there. _Tomorrow, I'll try to make some real progress..._ I thought with a sigh. I let my eyelids droop shut, and curled up on the soft dirt. It wasn't my usual comfortable bedding, but it was good enough. I let out a yawn, before I curled out tighter. Slowly, I drifted off into a deep sleep...


	8. Chapter eight - One Way

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I blinked my eyes open, bright sunlight blinding me for a second. A warm, safe comfortable feeling swept over me as I noticed that I wasn't in that cave at the specimen pack camp anymore.

I lay down, my tail curled around my rear and my paws tucked underneath me. I opened my mouth and yawned, eyes closing as I did so. I opened my eyes afterwards and stretched my front legs out in front of me. "Ah," I sighed happily, a smile spreading across my face. For a few moments, I barley even remembered what had happened the day before.

Memories of the attack and leaving spark flooded into my once calm and happy mind. I shivered as I remembered all of the blood and wolves fighting... as well as remembering how I left spark. _I hope he isn't dead... I feel a little guilty for just leaving him with a bad wound in that clearing..._ I thought, shivering a little. _No, no... He wanted me to leave. He-he deserved to be left there..._ I shook my head and sighed once more.

For some reason, I felt horrible about leaving and thinking 'He deserved it'. The twisted feeling in my gut made me nervous, and uneasy. I shuffled my paws under me so that I could see outside of the den I lay in.

Morning light poured into the dirt made from packed soil and the roots of an old tree. I sniffed the air around me, my ears twitching. I glanced around, and smiled as I noticed that nothing had changed.

I had discovered an old fox den the night before, and was relieved to find a place to sleep. It was tucked away beneath an old tree truck, that had once been a tall mighty tree but had fallen over many years ago. It was free of any fox scent expect a faded one near the den entrance. Filled with comfortable bedding, the den seemed almost too good to leave...

But I knew that I couldn't spend my entire life living in an old fox den. I longed for some company, and wondered if maybe that was why I regretted leaving spark. _No, I don't need his company. I don't_ want _his company. I don't want any wolves for company. I wish there was a-another half-wolf out there, or a-a friendly coyote... No, not a coyote... coyotes are weak lairs..._ I tried to think about what to do. Once again, I had no idea where to go or what I would do with my life.

After a few long minutes of thinking, I decided to leave my den and go out into the plains. _I mean, all the wolves seem to live in the woods... Which makes to plains a perfect place for me!_ I thought, sitting up. I got to my feet and padded out of the den, shaking my dusty pelt as I emerged. I took a deep sniff of the clean, crisp air before beginning to walk away.

The soft dirt felt nice under my paws as I walked. I soon realized that I hadn't gone far from the clearing, so I would have to go even farther to reach the plains. _No matter,_ I thought, looking up at the blue sky. _I'm not in any hurry._

I continued padding through the woods, a smile across my face. I felt a twinge of guilt for being selfish, but also happiness and hope. But little did I know, I wasn't going to go far.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

"Oww!" I whined, eyes shut tight in pain. I stood there, erm, more like leaned there in the middle of the forest. My wounded leg was keeping me from standing fully.

I growled at myself for being so weak and tried to stand again. Pain jolted through me as I forced my leg into a standing position. "Ugh!" I let my limbs go limp and plopped down on the ground. I stared back at where I had came from; the tree I had slept under. _I'm only like... twelve steps away? Maybe thirteen... But this is hopeless! I'm as good as dead!_ I thought, staring back at the tree.

It was only late-morning, but I still felt like a weak pup for not making progress. I felt a tear roll down my face onto the soft dirt and I lay there. _I might as well let something eat me! I'll do no good like this anyway!_ I continued to lay, slumped on the ground. Anger, confusion and frustration clouded my mind. I felt like I wanted to hurl.

"I... Have... To... Get... Up!" I snarled, baring my teeth. I used as much force as I could to push myself up into a sitting position. I panted afterwards, trying to ignore the pain. Rage bubbled up inside me. I let out a furious bark that seemed to echo throughout the forest, before shoving myself up.

I felt an even worse pain on my wound, and barley stopped myself from letting out a skull rattled howl. "Ow ow ow!" I winced, and looked down at my wound.

Warm blood trickled down my leg, soon pooling in the ground below me. _Just great! I made it bleed again!_ I thought. I felt like crying.

I leaned down to like the blood. It tasted like acid on my tongue, and I almost wanted to spit in disgust. I continued to lick the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding.

I sighed. Even after carefully cleaning the wound, thick, warm blood kept gushing down my leg. I knew that it wound probably cake and dry out before I lost too much blood. _I hope it does..._ I thought warily, licking crimson liquid off my bloodstained snout. My leg was still throbbing, but I tried my best to stay calm. _I have to relax... I'm going crazy-_ My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling off my body falling under me. I groaned as I lay there on the ground once more, losing all strength.

Blood pooled below my leg, soaking my dark grey pelt. I didn't even want to waste time licking the wound. "That's it!" I barked angrily. I used all my good legs to stand up, forcing my bad leg up as well. I shut my eyes tight, fighting back tears of pain.

"I'll die out here for sure... And I have to reach alpha, no matter what... There's only one way-" I gritted my teeth as I spoke to myself. _I can't believe what I'm doing... But it's my only hope. Plus, it'll only be temporary..._

I sighed and looked down.

"I have to find crystal..."


	9. Chapter nine - Lies

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN... That's right! Wolf Wars is back! Yup, I decided to write more! Why did I? Well...**

 **The new version of WolfQuest has been released. WolfQuest 2.7! Whoo! Well, as I play the new version, I get more and more inspired. An idea forms in my mind, and then... BAM! I'm writing this. Well, it'll take some time to get used to writing about wolves again... But I still got it! ;D**

* * *

 **Crystal's P.O.V**

I felt the wind swirl around me. It chilled my pelt, ruffling my fur. I shivered, teeth bared.

It had been awhile since I had left Spark, and every day I felt worse and worse about leaving him. Yet, I was still confused and angry. It felt like I had only been walking in circles, because the trees around me looked familiar.

Another breeze pierced the air, dark clouds swirling in the sky. _A storm..._ I thought, stopping in my tracks. The cold air seemed to freeze my bones. I had seen storm's before, but it had never been that cold... then it hit me. Autumn was beginning to turn to winter... _A snow storm!? No! It's too early in the fall for a blizzard. Snow doesn't usually come until later!_

I had learned about snow as a pup, before my father was taken and my mother died. I knew it didn't come early... unless it was going to be a bad winter. And by bad, that meant less prey and colder weather.

"Less prey!?" I snapped aloud, my hackles bristling. I'd barely been able to catch a rabbit in regular weather! _Ugh, I'm doomed!_

I shook my head, the chilling wind freezing me to the bone. I shivered again, trying to think. "Imagine how that wolf is doing now..." I breathed angrily, my tail thumping against the ground, causing dust to swirl into the air.

More wind ruffled my pelt. I glanced around, nervous. Prey. I'd have to gather prey to store up. Prey.

I dipped my nose towards the sky and took a deep sniff. Cold, chilling air entered my nostrils, with only the faint scent of pine mixed in. I grunted. I inhaled more of the crisp, cool air, hoping for some sort of scent to come up. I wasn't that good at hunting, because I had barely practiced since the humans took me to this 'Yellowstone' place. My only hunting skills came from my bit of wolf blood, and I still lost a lot of prey due to heavy stepping or accidentally being upwind of my prey.

A scent. It was faint, but I could smell fresh blood and elk. "Yes!" I yapped aloud, snapping my mouth shut as I heard a bird flutter off. _Nice going, Crystal... That could have been your prey!_

I stalked through the forest, the trees a passed familiar. I had been through this part of the forest before. I kept my ears pinned to my head and my muscles bunched. My nose twitched, scanning the area for scents.

Blood. Elk. Meat. I was getting closer, the smells flooding into my nostrils. I sighed, smiling. But then, another scent came just as I stepped closer to the elk carcass. Wolf.

I bared my teeth, watching the wolf as he tore off pieces of stringy, chewy meat. The carcass was old, and this wolf had drawn the old blood when he bit into the dead elk. But my expression faded as the wolf turned his head and met my eyes.

"Spark!"

I blurted the words, my mouth gaping open. He was... alive? Well, barely. His leg was still wounded and looked bad, since it was untreated. You could see his ribs clearly, for he was very skinny. His fur was matted, and his eyes were wide and panicked.

"C-crystal." He whispered, his voice hoarse. I glared, but my glare turned into a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down. I was still mad for how he treated me.

"Just eating a-a carcass!" Spark barked, nudging the elk. My gaze hardened.

"In case you didn't know, I can't hunt well and you can... so I need this food!" I snapped. I felt mean saying it.

Spark growled. "Are you blind!?" He spat, glaring at me. "My leg is wounded badly! How am I supposed to hunt?"

I gulped. Spark looked weak and puny, but he was still willing to fight me.

"I-"

"And how did my leg get wounded? When I protected _you_ from getting mauled by Druid wolves!" Spark turned his back. He tore off another chunk off meat, gulping it down.

"Listen, okay!?" I snapped, stomping forward. My hackles were raised, for I was annoyed at this wolf. "I'm sorry about your leg! I offered to help, but who turned me down? Who said they could survive on their own?"

Spark snarled, shooting me a look. His lip was raised. But then, the hostile form he had took drained away.

"That's why I was looking for you." He muttered, ears flat. I stared. "I need help. I'll die like this! You said you could heal my leg, right?"

I gazed at him. Wind swirled around us, the distance between us filled with silence.

"Well?"

I looked down, realizing Spark was as desperate as I was. The pine trees swayed in the breeze, and leaves rustled underfoot. The forest was quiet. Spark looked at me, his eyes pleading. I sighed.

"C'mon, we need to get that wound treated."

 **Spark's P.O.V**

"Ow!" I snarled, the fur on my neck bristling. I glared at Crystal.

"Stay still!" The she-wolf snarled, continuing to lick the wound. I grunted, swishing my tail in annoyance. Crystal continued licking, until it stopped stinging when she touched it.

I lay there, only a few steps away from the elk carcass. Crystal had agreed to help me, which I was grateful for... but she could be annoying.

Crystal walked away, only to return with something clenched between her jaws. I growled. "What is that?"

"Dandelion. I found some of these in the park when trying to help my mother in the human city. They helped ease the pain, so I need you to chew the leaves."

I glared. "No way! I'll never chew a stupid flower!" I snapped, jumping up. Crystal winced as a split jolted through me. I cried out in pain. Warm liquid flowed down my leg. Crystal snorted. "Great, you made it bleed again!" She snarled, dropping the dandelion.

I sighed and lay down. Crystal licked away the blood. "You need to rest," She paused to spit some of the crimson liquid out. "I need to find us a temporary den."

" _Us?!_ " I growled. I didn't want to share a den with that half-wolf mutt for a day! I only wanted to find my pack... or at least what was left of them. And to do that, he'd have to stay with her.

"Excuse me? I'm helping you!" Crystal snapped, licking my leg more. The bleeding stopped soon, and she went to pick up the dandelion. I sighed.

"Sorry, I just... I was focused on my-my pack."

Crystal gave a curt nod. She dropped the dandelion at my paws, and nudged it towards me. "Chew the leaves."

I gulped, gagging as I chewed on the green leaves. I almost spat them out, but stopped myself and chewed more. The stinging pain eased, and I sighed.

"Why is your pack so precious?" Crystal asked as I chewed, randomly. I stared. "Why do you," I paused to gulp down some of the leaves, "Ask?"

"Just because you seem to like them a lot." Crystal said, grabbing the remains of the dandelion. She padded off, giving me time to think. Would I tell her about my mother and sister? I grunted. No. I wouldn't.

Crystal padded back, sighing. "Couldn't find anything else. Just stay off your leg until I tell you to start walking. Anyway, why are they?"

I gulped. _Come on, tell her a lie! What would be a believable lie? Hmm..._

"My father, was... He was the leader's son. He broke the rules and had pups with my mother, so the two were banished." I lied quickly. Crystal looked at me, her head tilted. I wondered if she believed me.

"My sister went with them, so I was alone. Nobody really trusted me, so I've always wanted to prove my loyalty."

Crystal nodded, believing me. I grinned. She believed me! I felt slightly bad for lying, but I knew it was for the best. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Want to try to stand up?" Crystal offered. I smiled, and nodded.

But a weird feeling seemed to churn in my stomach. Did I really make the right choice?...

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Please, R &R! **


	10. Chapter ten - Attempting To Hunt

**A/N: Next chapter! Please, R &R! I want to get this story back and running, so review! LOL, I don't wanna beg ya though. Anyway, Thanksgiving is coming up! Have a good one, you guys! **

* * *

**Crystal's P.O.V**

I yawned, blinking as I looked around. Warmth swept over me, and I sighed. I was inside a small yet cozy den, a rabbit burrow that I had dug out. I could still feel dirt in my claws, and almost had to shake my matted pelt again.

I smiled as the warmth continued, closing my eyes. It reminded me of when I was in a den made from an empty spoil can, with my mother and my father. I sighed. But then, my eyes snapped open. It _did_ feel as if I was with my mother, like I was snuggling against her. My eyes darted to the spot next to me, where Spark lay... but I was leaning against him.

I had to stop myself from howling in surprise, my hackles bristling and my eyes wide. Had I been enjoying that? I wrinkled my muzzle, scooting away from the wolf. He snorted a little, but didn't stir. He continued sleeping as I backed towards the entrance of the small den.

"Ugh!" I spat, emerging from the den. Soil clung to my fur, and it felt as if I was trapped within that horrible den in the Specimen pack camp. I shook my pelt hard, causing dirt to fly.

"What's becoming of me? I can't like a... a wolf!?" I snapped quietly, padding a few steps away from the den. The sun was rising on the horizon, yet the warmth had slightly faded due to winter coming soon. The skies were still cloudy, and the cold still lingered in the air.

"No... I don't like him. He's just a wolf in need of help. I'm helping, being nice... I'm doing something good, aren't I?"

I felt a chilling breeze blow past, and shivered. The scent of soil and pine stung the air, yet it still smelled cold. I swished my tail back and forth, yawning.

"C-crystal?" Muttered a half-asleep voice, startling me and making my hackles rise rapidly. They lowered as I turned around the see Spark coming out from the den, bits of dirt matted into his pelt.

"Yeah?" I asked half-heartedly. Spark winced a bit as he dragged his hurt leg out. "Are you sure this leg will heal?"

I stared straight ahead. The words took a moment to really sink into me. I hadn't thought much about whether the leg would heal or not...

"Of course it will." I mumbled, trying to hide that I felt like I was lying. Spark tilted his head nervously, and grunted. His shook his pelt, and growled lowly.

"We need prey. We can't sit around here and starve!" He growled, lifting one of his good legs and pointing his snout towards the sky. I nodded, turning my gaze to the injured leg. I inspected it quietly, seeing that the Druid wolf had hurt it badly. But it didn't look like anything was severely damaged, so I ignored the wound.

"What are we waiting for then?!" Spark said, limping towards a pine tree and stopping beside it. I got up, feeling nervous. I didn't hunt well, and neither did Spark. would we catch anything?

"Why are you so quiet?" Asked Spark, tilting his head. I stared. I had been very quiet, lost in thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, nodding. The horrible feeling that we would catch nothing churned inside me, but I padded towards him anyway.

We walked through the forest slowly, stopping every now and then to let Spark catch his balance. _He's walking and managing well for the injury he has._ I thought, glancing at the wolf. His muscles looked strong, and he seemed alright. I took a moment to really notice Spark. His gray silvery fur, the way his eyes glowed, the way his tail swished back and forth.

I almost stopped in my tracks as I noticed his fur was parted at a spot near his flank. I squinted, taking a closer look. A scar lay between the parted gray fur, little bits of the fur covering it. I wanted to push those parts away an examine the scar, but I didn't. I just stared. Where would that have come from?

The forest went by slowly, the trees starting to look different. Yet, Spark seemed to know his way. I wondered where he was going, and stopped. The wolf continued padding on. I stared, wide eyed. The faint scent of elk had entered my nostrils. We where headed towards an elk herd!

There was no way an injured wolf and a clumsy half-dog could take down even the weakest cow elk! I noticed Spark getting farther away, so I sprinted towards him.

"We're hunting elk!?" I snarled, my lip raised.

Spark turned, confused. "Yes," He muttered, stumbling a little as his bad leg was dragged across a small stone.

"I haven't hunted a single elk in my life! Plus, your practically crippled!" I snapped, my ears flattening. Spark snarled. "I'm not crippled!" He barked, anger glowing in his eyes.

 _Great, we're fighting again._ I thought, rolling my eyes. I showed my teeth, annoyed. "You seem to be," I whispered.

"I WHAT!?" Spark snapped at me, his hackles raised. He bared his teeth, and backed away. I stared, my eyes wide. "Sorry..." I muttered, trying to sound calm. Spark looked like he was going to run off again.

"Listen, I don't wanna start a fight. I was saying that I'm just a half-wolf mutt, as you say, and I don't think we'll bring down an elk." I explained. Spark calmed down, and started padding on again. I followed, trotting behind.

Silence stood between us for the walk. Sometimes Spark would stumble or fall, and I would help him up, but other than that we made no eye contact.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

 _I want to get away from this mutt as soon as my leg heals._ I thought, glaring silently at Crystal. My leg throbbed, and the chilling air seemed to freeze me, but I was managing.

 _She thinks I'm a weak little cripple. Not that cripples are weak... Ugh, I just think she assumes I'm a whining pup._ I thought. My paw pads ached, but soon I caught the scent of elk.

"Drop down," I muttered quickly, stopping. Crystal stopped and stared, confused. I grunted, crouching down into a stalking position.

"I said drop into a crouch!" I snapped, glaring back at her. _Man, it's like teaching a pup to hunt!_

Crystal shuddered, and nodded before copying my stance. I crept forward, my ear pricked up and my tail low. I could smell elk nearby, and could see them in the distance. I flicked my ear, signaling for Crystal to come up with me.

She stood, tilting her head. I sighed, trying to remember she wasn't trained to hunt.

"Listen up... I need you to follow by my side until I flick my ear. Then, you go left and hide. I'll tackle the elk, and I'll hold it in one place. You then sprint out and leap at it. Give it a wound that would make it wanna run, and we chase it. After we're a good distance from the buck, we kill it. Alright?" I explained. Crystal stared, confused looking. She looked as if she had only heard half of what I had said, but gave me a nod.

I then crept on, Crystal flanking me. We got closer and closer, until I flicked my ear. Crystal didn't notice, and kept going. _Ugh!_ I thought, growling quietly. This, Crystal heard, and stopped in her tracks. I glared at her as she looked back at me. _Idiot,_ I thought dryly.

"Remember what I said, okay? Hide! On the left!" I pointed my snout towards a bush as I whispered the words. Crystal nodded, and slunk off towards the bush.

I crouched, eyes fixed on the elk I had picked out of the herd. It was an old, frail cow elk, eating from a clump of dry grass a few paces away from the larger group of elk. _Perfect!_ I thought, smiling.

I bunched my muscles, my leg slightly throbbing from my wound, then used my good leg to propel myself forward, springing up. My grand leap shot me extremely close to the older elk, and I landed with a thud. But my jump had alerted the elk along with most of the herd, and now the elk I was targeting was stumbling backwards in shock. I sucked air into my lungs and then let it out swiftly. I could do this. I'd trained since I was only a pup!

I jumped towards the elk, my claws barely missing it's side. I tumbled onto the ground, twisting and turning wildly. Dust flew up in clouds around me. My plan was failing! The cow elk was stumbling away!

Suddenly, in the midst of the chaos, I heard a loud squeal. It split through the air, and as soon as I turned my head to see where it was coming from, a wave of shock washed over me.

Crystal was tackling the elk.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you like it? And WOW it's almost Christmas and it took me so long to get this posted... First, I wrote most of it before Thanksgiving, got caught up in the holiday, lost this document, found it weeks after, and started working on it. Then, it took me days to actually finish this! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter eleven - Not So Bad After All

**A/N: Woah! What is it, May now? MAY!? I haven't updated Wolf Wars in WAAAY too long. I mean WAAAAAAAY too long. Seriously, I want to rescue this story. I really like this plot and see a lot of potential in it now, after waiting an eternity. I just need more of you to read it! Give me your opinion, tell me how I can grow as a writer! Thank you, and be sure to review! :D**

* * *

 **Crystal's P.O.V**

Spark was failing. I just knew that we didn't have a chance! We were going to sit around and starve to death! It was useless, wasting all this energy on a catch we were never going to make. But just sitting there, waiting in the bushes, watching Spark put his heart into something so impossible to do... I couldn't let him do it alone. I couldn't bar to see anyone, even a jerk like Spark, so helpless and weak.

I sprang from the brush, my legs propelling me forward. Dust swirled around us as the herd ran, yet one elk happened to be stumbling by at the time, the one that Spark had targeted.

I let out a fierce snarl and landed right on top of the cow elk. I squealed in shock, nearly stopping in it's tracks. I sunk my teeth into it's shoulder and scrambled for a tighter grip as it pranced around in agony, swinging it's body back and forth in an attempt to throw me off.

"C-crystal!? ARE YOU INSANE YOU LITTLE STREET-MUTT?" Spark's surprised bark split through the air. I growled. Should I have really been doing this for such an unappreciative flea-bag?

The elk swung me around, nearly tossing me to the ground. Blood oozed from the many wounds I had given the creature. It stained my fur, making me look like a psychopathic killer. It reminded me of the look of the dogs who killed my mother. I hated looking that way with a passion, yet I couldn't let those thought distract me. I continued and dug my fangs into the elk's neck. I squealed in pain.

I was thrown to the ground, the air knocked out of my lungs. I gasped for breath, watching as the elk stumbled around. It's herd was far from here now. The poor thing fell to the ground in a bloodied, dying heap.

Shocked from what I had just done, I simply laid there. Spark glanced from the kill, to me. He got up, shook off, and padded over towards me.

"Crystal? What were you doing!" He growled, eyes flashing with anger and fear.

"I caught you an elk, be grateful you crippled sack of fur." I spat bitterly. Spark backed away, shocked at my reaction. I was shocked as well. I couldn't become so, heartless. I got up and waved my tail towards the dead cow elk. "Come on, let's eat."

We both sat quietly on different sides of the elk, blood matted in it's fur. "You need to work on making your kills less... ehm... messy." Spark muttered, pawing at the limp elk.

I had to admit to myself, the dead elk was indeed very messy. But I could care less. "Since when were you wolves such neat-freaks?" I chuckled, sinking my teeth in the fresh elk meat. I tore off a large bite and gulped it down.

"You're half-wolf, ya know. It's not like you're so different from us." Spark said with a smile. I sighed and ignored his words, taking another bite. I couldn't bear to think that I was similar of a creature to these territorial hunters.

"Why are you guys so mean to each other, anyway? Is that just how wolves are?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Spark stared.

He looked troubled by my question.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

Why were we _mean_ to each other? Why so aggressive? The question was one I could not answer. I didn't know whether to be offended or puzzled.

"I-I really don't know. It's just the nature of survival, I guess. Eat or be eaten, ya know."

Crystal shook her head. "I don't like that saying. I wish we could just all live in peace."

"I know, trust me. We all want that." The conversation seemed to end there, reminding me of my pack, and the reason I was doing this, traveling with a half-wolf mutt.

"We should get going, get back on track, you know..." Crystal nodded. We both got to our paws. I felt my leg ache, and whimpered a bit. Crystal padded over to me and used her shoulder to prop me up. I smiled, and began to limp off, Crystal by my side.

The sun lowered in the sky as time wore on. My paws ached as we went on. The trees seemed to go on endlessly, and I began to wonder if we were going the right way. But was there any way to tell?

Wolves. The scent was faint, yet caused me to stop in my tracks. Crystal went on for a few moments, almost disappearing out of sight, before realizing that I wasn't by her side. She glanced over her shoulder at me, tilting her head in a puzzled manner. "Spark?"

I stood there, legs splayed slightly, shivering as a chilling breeze blew past. The breeze carried the scent of wolf on it.

"Spark, what's wrong? Is it your leg? Do you need me to fetch another dandelion?" Crystal asked in a whimper, turning and padding towards me at a quick pace. I just stood there. Other wolves? The druid pack, perhaps? Or what about my pack!?

"Come on, talk to me! Spark!" Crystal pleaded, standing at my side. The concerned glint in her eyes seemed highlighted by the setting sun. The sky was painted colors of purple, red, orange and yellow. I shook my head. Whatever that scent was, it was long gone.

"The sun is setting. We should find a place to sleep before nightfall." I muttered. I wasn't going to tell her about the strange, wolf-like smell. I couldn't get her in a panic.

Crystal grinned and nodded back in agreement. "But first, I recommend we catch some prey. Not an elk, just something small, like a rabbit. That way, in the morning when we're starved we can have a snack."

She had a point. The flea-bag was finally getting smart. Yet I was too exhausted to go on, and my leg was killing me! "That's a good idea, but... I-I'm too sore and tired to go on. Why don't you test out you're new hunting skills while I rest under that big fir tree?"

"Alright! I'll be right back with a plumpest rabbit you've ever seen!" Crystal smiled and began to trot off towards the horizon line. I laid down under the tree, feeling awfully at peace with myself. Then, I remembered something.

"Hey, Crystal?" I barked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tear your kill in half this time." I added with a wink.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that ended on a nice note! I finished a decent chapter in ONE DAY! Can you believe it? Well, bye guys, and thanks for reading! Be sure to review for more chapters! I also have a new idea for a possible story after this, called 'Radioactive' or 'Experiment' or something. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter twelve - Warnings

**A/N: So, I'm planning for this story to have at least 20 chapters. I'm on 12 now, so... yeah. Not much more to say. Here you'll meet some new wolves from a pack that's just kind of been sitting on the sidelines, the Slough pack! DUN DUN DUNNN! Lol.**

* * *

 **Crystal's P.O.V**

I raced over hills and past tall fir trees, following the scent of a rabbit. I actually felt happy with Spark. He was nicer, and seemed like more of a friend than an idiot who liked to tease me all the time. But that wasn't my focus at the moment. We both depended on whatever catch I could make out there.

"Aha!" I yapped, grinning as I approached a large hare, nibbling on a single blade of grass. I dropped too a messy crouch, legs splayed and chest almost touching the ground. How did I do it again? How did Spark show me? I spent a little while struggling to bend my legs the right way, and keep the noise down as well.

Suddenly, the hare scurried off, startled by something. I growled to myself, frustrated. Upwind of it, right? Or was it Downwind that Spark said I needed to be. I had no clue, but I was sure it wasn't me. That hare had been scared of something else. But what? There weren't any other wolves around, right? Wrong? Questions swirled around in my brain, puzzling me.

"Hey! Someone is here! We're not alone, boys!" A gruff voice snapped. A wolf. I yelped in horror as three sleek, thin wolves emerged from the bushes.

"A she-wolf a reckon, and she's close by." Another voice piped up.

"From the druid pack?" Yet another voice asked.

"Nope, she doesn't have their scent."

"Well then what pack is she from? She ain't from the Slough pack, and not the Druid or Specimen either."

"Perhaps a loner."

I swallowed hard. They knew I was there! What was I going to do? Run? Hide? I had to stay, maybe tell them my situation. They would understand, right?

"H-h-hello? Wh-who are you guys?" I whimpered weakly, padding towards the strange figures. Now I could see them more clearly, moonlight illuminating their coats. One was larger than the other two, with a black pelt with white flecks on it and yellow eyes. Another, standing beside them, had a brown-reddish coat with a white snout and white paws. The last was light gray with browner markings on it's back, tail and face.

"I would ask you the same question, _mutt._ My name is Blink, this reddish wolf is Dust, and the light gray one is Ash. We're of the Slough pack." The Black wolf spat, circling me as if I were a scrap of prey.

"I-I-I'm Crystal..." I whined, bowing down in submission.

"Crystal? The half-wolf that the druid pack caught?" Dust chuckled.

"Why are ya hangin' out in the Elk Forest?" Ash asked, swishing his tail back and forth. "You have a pal with ya? One 'o dem specimen wolves?"

"N-no, I'm alone." I lied flatly, looking away.

"You're scent says otherwise, hun. You should leave this area if you know whats good for ya, stay away from whatever friend your traveling with." Blink said, flicking his tail towards me. "It'll save you some trouble."

I flattened my ears. "Why should I?" I'd left Spark once, and life hadn't been any easier for him or me. How would it save me some trouble?

"Cuz, our packs our in the middle of a big fight, somethin' that you don't want to be caught in, Crystal. You wouldn't want to get badly injured or killed. A street-mutt like you isn't fit for pack survival." Dust warned. I shook my head.

"Whatever. Go off and mind your own business." I grunted, turning around. But it wasn't that easy to get away.

"Fine, you can get yourself into whatever you want to, but you need to leave the Elk Forest. It's _our_ hunting ground." Ash snapped, placing a firm paw on the dusty ground.

I just stood there, frozen in place. What was I supposed to do? This, I couldn't talk my way out of. Panicked, I simply darted off as fast as my paws could carry me. Angry barks and growls of the Slough wolves followed me through the forest.

And in the blink of an eye, Spark came into view, eyes wide at the sight of Dust, Blink and Ash chasing after me.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

She'd done it again, lead us into trouble. I stared at the sight of three Slough wolves pursuing a trembling Crystal. She leaped down beside me, panting and wheezing.

"What have you done!?" I growled in a low tone, my fur bristling in anger.

"Th-they found me trying to hunt! I tried to reason with them, but they just want to chase me out of the forest!" Crystal stammered, her tail tucked between her legs, gaze flickering back towards the wolves.

"You shouldn't have said anything at all or we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" I spat bitterly. Yet arguing wasn't helping the situation. Those wolves were coming fast, and ready to tear us apart. Crystal had no idea how to fight, I couldn't get away quickly and was too weak to defend... we had to hide. It was really our only choice.

I sighed. "Nevermind that... we need to hide. More like mask our scents, actually. If we can do so and stay hidden, they might not find us and rip our throats out."

Crystal wasn't going to argue with that. Quickly, we stumbled over towards a large pine tree. Suddenly, a foul, wretched scent came to us on the night breeze.

"Yuck! What's that?" Crystal coughed, wrinkling her muzzle. I grinned. "Fox-dung."

I limped over towards a pile of, well, foul-smelling Fox dung. Crystal watched in disgust as I dove in it, rolling and rolling in it, coating my fur.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" She spat, backing away. "We can't roll in that! I'll never get my fur clean ever again!"

"Oh, stop being such a mutt. You can wipe it off in the grass once the Slough wolves have passed."

Crystal hesitated, but at the sound of those wolves barking and howling, she reluctantly stepped into the mess. I chuckled and watched her gag, slowly rolling around in the pile. "This... this the worst thing I've ever done in my life." She whimpered, getting up.

The Slough wolves were getting closer. "Whatever. Now follow me." I lead Crystal towards the large fallen tree, it's roots tangled and sticking up into the air. I flicked my tail and motioned for her to crouch behind it with me. "Now stay still."

I froze at the sound of the wolves' voices. "We'd they go? I've lost their scent!"

"Doesn't matter. If they stay 'round here any longer, they'll be in for a beating. Their choice."

With that, the wolves' scent disappeared as they sprinted back onto the moorland as quick as lightning. I let out the breath that I had been holding.

"Now can I wipe it off?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, covering Crystal in Fox dung... wonderful! The slough wolves might know best though, based on the title... Anyway, be sure to review for more chapters! Bye! :D**


	13. Chapter thirteen - Circles

**A/N: Yes, I'm coming back to Wolf Wars once again.**

 **Crystal's P.O.V**

Spark suddenly burst out in laughter. I rolled my eyes at him as he cracked up. The stench of the fox-dung that coated my entire body urged me to roll around in the grass beneath my paws to get it off. So without waiting for an answer, I dropped down and did my best to wipe every bit of foul-smelling nastiness from my pelt. When I rose to my paws once again, I wasn't exactly clean, but good enough and I no longer smelled horrible.

"I don't understand how a filthy street-mutt could be so grossed out at fox-dung." Spark murmured to himself, yet it was loud enough so that I could hear it. I twisted my snout into an irritated snarl.

"Let's just go get some rest, okay?" I said, trying to hold back my annoyance. Spark nodded and we were off, trotting through the trees. We eventually found the original tree that we had decided on to rest underneath.

I laid down next to the tree on one side and watched the forest. Everything was so still and quiet. It was crazy how one moment everything could be so at peace, and the next it's all complete chaos. I glanced over at spark, who sat up against the tree on the other side, examining his injured leg. It was still pretty badly injured, but slowly getting better. I remembered the Slough wolves, Dust, Blink, Ash and their warnings.

"Hey Spark?" I broke the silence between us.

"Yeah, Crystal?"

"Those Slough-wolves warned me about something." I gulped as the words escaped my mouth. I didn't want to worry Spark about his beloved pack, but what other choice did I have than to tell him?

"What did they say?" Spark looked over at me, his eyes holding a puzzled look.

I contemplated whether or not to tell him. But then again this was his pack. He deserved to know what they had said.

"They told me that the packs were in the middle of a big fight, and that I should stay out of it."

Spark sat there for a moment, as if lost in thought. He looked concerned for a second. I held my breath, hoping that he wouldn't be as alarmed as I was. The silence became thicker and thicker between us. Until it was broken once again.

"I wouldn't worry, Crystal. Wolves are always defending their territory viciously. Don't be too offended, but us wolves really hate dogs."

"I noticed." I said with a roll of my eyes. Spark chuckled a bit.

"But they were probably just trying to scare you away. Let's get some sleep now, it's getting late." With that, the conversation was closed. I couldn't help but wonder if Spark actually believed what he had just said. There was something in his voice that told me otherwise, that told me he was extremely worried that the warnings were real. Spark was obviously still awake. Probably staring out into the forest. I curled up and tried my best to sleep and ignore the bit of fear in the back of my mind. The fear of the warnings.

When morning arrived, the first thing I noticed was hat Spark wasn't sleeping by the tree. I laid back down and stared out at the forest. Birds chirped their morning song, Autumn grassed swayed in the breeze. Soon Spark returned. He looked exhausted, tail low and barely limping along. A clutched a hare in my mouth.

"Good morning." He muttered through the limp, furry creature that he held in his jaws. He then dropped it to the ground.

"So you've been hunting?" I asked. I sniffed at the hare and nudged it's side carefully.

"You should eat, we have a long day ahead of us." Spark shoved the hare forward with a paw.

"I guess that's you're way of saying, 'I brought you a hare, Crystal! Enjoy!'" I said with a laugh before digging into my meal. Spark gave me a tiny smile.

"Sorry, it's exhausting and very difficult to get one good hare with my leg."

"No problem." I said between mouthfuls of meat. Once I had eaten my share, I let Spark finish off the rest of the hare. After gnawing on the bones for awhile he got up and stretched out.

Then we set off. Walking side by side through the forest, watching as the shadows moved throughout the day. I glanced up through the treetops every once in while. By the time the sun was just about centered in the blue sky, we came across a herd of elk wandering through the trees. The bull elk hadn't caught our scent and continued to lead his herd with pride through the maze of trees.

I glanced at Spark and my flicked his tail in the direction of the elk, telling me that we should follow them. We watched the herd as the moved slowly. Steadily. They came to a clearing and paused. The wind shifted in direction, sending a surprisingly strong gust of wind over us. The bull elk paced nervously. His herd leaned down and grazed while he watched us. He seemed like he knew us. Like he had been through it before.

Looking to the sky again, I noticed gray clouds on the horizon. Spark moved in closer to the herd. Something was off.

The bull elk suddenly went stiff. He had caught our scents, and seemed extremely alarmed. He began backing away, towards his herd. Spark sighed and came back over to where I stood.

"They knew we were coming..." I said with my eyes still locked on the elk.

"It's getting late anyway. Let's keep going until we find somewhere to sleep." So we carried on. Spark and I walked at a pretty steady pace. The shadows that would've hide behind the many trees and grass weren't there. The sun had been blocked out by clouds. Wherever we would go to sleep for the night, it would have to be sheltered. It looked like rain was coming.

Spark looked concerned all of the sudden.

"Something isn't right, Crystal." He said as he walked. I could feel it too. It was almost as if...

My companion suddenly froze. His eyes were wide in shock, and he wore a pained look on his face. I looked straight ahead and saw what he was seeing.

The specimen pack camp.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

We had gone in a circle. My pack's camp was laid out before me, a ghost of what it used to be. Not a single wolf roamed here anymore. The once warm and welcoming place was now gray and dull and empty. The Alphas den was closest to us, and many other dens were empty as well. Void of wolves.

Neither Crystal or I could utter a word. We were so shocked. After all this time, we had been going in a giant circle and ended up back at the place it had all began. I was first to walk forward. After fleeing in the midst of the battle, I had left so much behind. As I desperately fought the urge to race to my former den and curl up, I turned to Crystal. The wind whipped around us.

"I'm so sorry..." Crystal murmured, nosing my shoulder reassuringly.

I squeezed my eyes shut and stood there, holding back tears. It looked so different without my pack. Without Alpha sitting proud atop the boulder he called his den. Without countless wolves eating their meals and heading out to hunt or patrol. Without all that I had ever known. Tiny droplets of water r=gradually began dripping from the sky, barely noticeable.

"It's going to rain hard. I-I think we should stay here for the night." Crystal suggested. Took a deep breath in a then let it out. And I was back.

"It's our only option. But where do we stay?"

"Didn't you have a den here? Maybe we could stay in there." Crystal glanced around the area, trying to figure out which empty den was mine. I shook my head.

"No, it has to be bigger. My den is tiny and cramped. Plus, I'm not sure I want to go back there..." I trailed off. The rain started coming down in a drizzle. "But where do we stay?"

"I think I know a place." Crystal said with a slight chuckle. She walked past me and into the heart of the camp. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. I watched as she made her way towards a large mound of dirt with boulders piled here and there around it, a small opening in the top. The prisoner cave.

"Come on! It's gonna be pouring soon!" Crystal shouted from atop the mound before ducking inside. I let out the tiniest bit of laughter and trotted over. Crystal's humor somehow always managed to cheer me up.

I ducked inside. The rain was now coming down steadily, and my fur was a bit wet. The hole at the top was only open slightly, letting us in but keeping most of the rain out. Crystal lay up against the packed dirt walls. "Lovely in here, isn't it?"

"Meh, it's not so bad." I said as I paced in a tight circle before laying down across from Crystal.

"Worse when your only food is stale meat and you're being held against your will."

I felt a twinge of guilt. To think that not too long ago he believed that it served her right.

"So, where are we headed after this?" I changed the subject right away.

"Probably straight in the direction of the druid pack. We can't stray this time though." Crystal paused to yawn, then set her head on her paws. "And maybe we won't run into any more slough wolves or anything else bad."

"I wish. Well, who said this would be easy?" I leaned down to lick at my leg. The wound was better, and I could walk a bit faster than before.

"Hopefully the rain let's up. Night." Crystal then closed her eyes and dozed off. I watched over her for awhile. The rain drummed peacefully on the packed stone and dirt roof above us. I finally curled up and closed my eyes, ready for sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, another day, and Spark and Crystal have ended up back where they started.**


	14. Chapter fourteen - Mud River

**Crystal's P.O.V**

The storm didn't seem to be letting up. I couldn't tell if it was dawn yet with the skies still a dark gray color and rain still pouring outside. Spark was fast asleep on the opposite side of the den. His leg was partially covered by his tail, but I could still see parts of the injury. Where the druid wolf had buried his fangs into Spark's leg while Spark attempted to protect me from two of them tearing me apart. I silently thanked him and rose to my paws. Going back to sleep wasn't an option. So I sat, curled into the firm dirt wall behind me, warm and dry. The rain calmed to a drizzle outside.

I thought about going out and looking around. Spark had told of an ancient cave where his pack kept prey, and maybe I could find it and drag back the leg of an elk! Soon, when I could barely see the rain, I slipped outside. A cool breeze blew past. I sniffed for the scent of any kills, yet didn't find anything. Maybe the rain washed away any trace of the scent.

The ground was sticky and muddy, squelching underneath my paws. I first wandered to a massive boulder that sat up against two trees that came so close that their bases connected and their branches entwined. A naturally formed hole at the bottom of the rock served as a den. It went back deep into the rock, nearly making it hollow. Another rock was slanted against the boulder, giving the cave entrance a more hidden look. Maybe this could be where they stored the prey!

My wet paws clicked against the stone ground. A few bones, gnawed so specifically that it looked like the wolves had treasured them, sat in a corner. A bed of decaying moss and grassed was in the farthest corner. This wasn't the storing spot.

I checked several other dens, no luck. I even wandered into the forest area of camp. Suddenly I stumbled upon a tiny opening in the ground, topped with a patch of trees and a few rocks. I poked my head inside and sniffed. The faint scents of tender meat and kills were picked up, along with a rotten sort of smell. This was it! I happily ducked inside and explored the large cave. Yet surprisingly, there was no prey. Only a few scraps of fur and some old bones. I tilted my head and was examining the bones and fur when...

"The druids took all the kills."

I spun around, my heart racing, until I realized that it was only Spark standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Those savages would never attack and leave our food alone." He padded closer to me and laughed. "You look like you've just seen a ghost! I followed your pawprints here. It's so muddy outside..."

"You scared me!" I said, still terrified. "I thought you were a druid and was going to tear me up!" I then let out a laugh and let it go. Spark hadn't meant to spook me.

"We should get moving while the rain isn't pouring. Back down and straight towards the druids." I nodded in approval. So again, we were on the move and leaving camp before we knew it. Spark seemed hesitant to leave. I couldn't blame him. If I hadn't been forcefully taken from my home on the streets, I wouldn't ever think of leaving.

The rain slowly started up again. I thought about turning around, but we were already doing fine and walking at a steady pace. Plus, the trees sheltered us fine. So we kept walking, mud squishing as we went, rain slowly finding it's way to our fur. Not a word passed between us. The rain grew stronger. Our fur got wetter. Time went on.

The rain suddenly increased dramatically. Our fur was slick and wet. We moved fast, sought out trees to find cover beneath. Still we kept going.

Then it happened. Spark and I slowly made our way down a steep slope, the mud beneath our paws slippery. I stopped. I was having trouble keeping my footing. Spark stopped too. Silence. Then the ground moved. I slid a bit underneath us. Spark let out a panicked yelp and with his unsteady injured leg, toppled over into the mud below us.

"Spark!" My mouth gaped open as I watched him slide down the slope until he finally got a better grip only a few strides away from me. "Are you okay? Is your leg-"

"I'm fine! Just a little stunned, that's all. Let's keep going!" Spark answered before I could finish. I anxiously stood, afraid to take another step. The silvery wolf now had mud coating his legs and a bit of his flank. A flash of light tore across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. I cowered in my place. My ears were pressed against my skull. Spark turned to keep going, but he too was scared of falling. We stood, soaked and terrified. Another streak of light. More thunder. I gulped down air and held it in, taking a cautious step forward. I struggled to place my paw in a spot that wouldn't take me sliding down the muddy slope.

We seemed trapped. Moving risked another tumble. Staying was definitely not an option. I wondered if going back up would help, but clearly it wouldn't. More rain. More fear.

Then I noticed water pooling at the top of the muddy hill. It mixed with the mud and sent a watery, murky wash of muck down. Spark and I were careful not to loose balance as it came down. Then the ground moved. The mud that we were standing on shifted and moved. I stumbled and shook as well as Spark. The layer of mud and debris was slowly starting to dislodge from the slope. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I stood there, shivers racking my body, heart pounding.

"Crystal!" Spark suddenly shouted, eyes wide and legs splayed slightly. "Watch out!"

I dared a glance over my shoulder to see a massive wave of mud and broken tree branches and rocks sliding towards us. I turned around and braced myself, gritting my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut as it came over me.

 **Spark's P.O.V**

I watched in sheer terror as the wall of debris and mud swallowed Crystal. My ears were flattened and eyes wide in shock, mouth wide open. It wasn't long before I too was knocked off my feet into the churning madness. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear. I could only feel. Feel as a massive log slammed against my side and pain rocketed through my entire body. The log pushed on me. I turned and pressed my paws against it, grasping it barely. Everything around me was twisting and turning.

One paw reached the surface. I felt air against it, and the steady pound of rain against my fur. My lungs burned for air. I used all the strength left inside me to pull my head above the surface. I took a deep, heaving breath, coated in mud. I shook my head a bit so that I could barely see. I hung onto the log desperately. The forest went by in a blur, too far from my reach.

Crystal. Where was Crystal? "Crystal!" I screamed as loud as I could before realizing that she probably couldn't hear me. My head was sucked underneath again. Then it bobbed up and I gasped for air.

The log could reach the trees. It caught on the closest tree soon, barely resisting the current. I held on as well as I could, terrified and disoriented. Maybe I could escape to the forest! I first heaved more of me onto the log. It shifted yet stayed in place. The muck threatened to suck me down into the churning river of mud and debris. My breaths came in wheezing gasps for air. I looked into the madness and searched for anything; a single paw paddling at the mud, a head bobbing up and down, a call for my name. Nothing. I didn't have much time to get out of there. I got one hind leg onto the log, the good one. Now for my injured leg. Slowly I tried to search for any feeling in the throbbing leg, any feeling at all that could help me get it onto the log. But I just didn't have enough strength in me to make it move.

I tried a different approach... dragging my lame leg. I almost had my survival secured when the wood began to crack and break. The chunk with a twisted nob where a branch should've been, the one that was hooking onto the tree, snapped and fell off. The log started moving and threw me off.

It seemed like forever before I managed to get my head to the surface again. I moved swiftly, carried down the slopes. Soon I would be deposited somewhere and the craziness would stop. But that seemed so far away. It was like fighting against a twisting, turning, suffocating river made of loose rocks and mud and tree branches.

A small rock hit my shoulder and then drifted past me. A branch poked at my flank. I ducked to avoid a fir branch that extended far from it's trunk and towered over the muck river. Pain and exhaustion. I wanted to yell for Crystal again, but I couldn't. Another minute or two felt like an entire day. But I somehow didn't die in the insanity. A mud river raced past a herd of elk. The bull elk stared wild-eyed at it, while his herd backed away in a crazed frenzy. And finally, slowly, the muck spread out and the river got lower and lower. Then I stopped. Only a few seconds passed before another layer of filth washed over me and nearly suffocated me.

I kicked with my good leg and my two front legs, fighting until I got to the surface.

"Crystal!" I yelled out, but my voice was weak. I fought until I was freed of the mud. I dragged myself to where the mud had thinned out and I could lay down, panting heavily. My tongue lolled out onto the mud. The taste was horrible, but letting air enter my lungs was better. I was still. The rain tried to wash my fur, that was coated with mud. My flank was the only thin that moved. It rose up and down as I breathed.

How could something turn so chaotic so soon? It seemed impossible. Once I was finally steady enough to stumble around, I did.

I searched around the area, nose low to the ground and twitching, trying to pick up Crystal's scent. But it was like with the fox-dung... he scent had been masked. What if something had happened? What if Crystal was gone? Lost forever in a wave of muck. I denied the thought, denied that it could happen. What if I was going on my own from then on? I couldn't imagine traveling without the half-wolf by my side. It was strange... thinking that I could be so sad about a half flea-bag. I laid down hopelessly next to the mud. My world was spinning. My head hurt, my body hurt... And soon I had passed out.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! So Spark and Crystal haven't seen many storms on their journey, so I thought I'd give them a big one! And a mudslide. Because I can. Winter break is over, but I'm working hard on this story!**


End file.
